


He's Fine

by ParadeOfFools (orphan_account)



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dave's a sweetheart, Drunk Sex, Krist is kinda a dom, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time period when Dave first joined the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ParadeOfFools
Summary: Dave has a threesome with his new bandmates.





	He's Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xshallowdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshallowdreams/gifts).



> A gift fic I wrote for xshallowdreams because she really wanted the best ot3 there ever was. She also asked for Krist to be dom, and I'm kinda okay with that. Hope you enjoy!

Where Dave’s all soft touches and “are you okay,” Krist’s all “God, you’re such a slut.” It was foreign to him, he’d never picture Krist to be like this in the bedroom, the giant teddy bear having, well a dominating side, but he’d only been in the band a short while so everything was a mystery to him.

“Krist, is—” Dave starts, his voice shocking his throat. He swallows, licks his lips, “Is he alright?” Krist hooks his chin on Dave’s shoulder, looking down to where Dave’s cock is stretching Kurt open, pulling him apart. And he grins because he can literally see the quiver in Kurt’s thighs, the shake in his spine, the tension as his fingertips grip the cushions of the couch. “I don’t think…”

Quickly, because this isn’t a time to make way for mistakes, Krist moves aside Dave’s peroxide dyed hair and kisses his neck, his shoulder, and hushes him. “No, no, he’s fine.”

“Krist, he’s not even moving.”

With a laugh, Krist steps around Dave and trails a hand up Kurt’s spine, across his neck, and laces his fingers through the messy blonde locks. “He’s fine, he’s fine,” and his grip tightens and he yanks Kurt’s head up and away from the pillow he had been hugging to his chest, burying his face in. “Tell him you’re fine, Kurt.”

“Krist,” Dave starts but he’s cut off by Kurt’s hips pressing back against him, his cock.

“M’fine,” Kurt slurs and does it again, sinking back down on Dave’s cock. “Jus’ great.”

Krist grins and pats the back of Kurt’s head. His eyes lock with Dave’s. “See? He’s great.” He tugs Kurt hair again, harder, until Kurt shifts up unto his elbows. Krist’s cock slips against his lips, leaving a wet smear of precum that’s visible only until Krist slaps his cheek with his cock, demanding, “Open.” And then it’s gone, disappearing behind his lips like the head of Krist’s cock.

Dave watches as Krist slowly, almost gingerly, pushes his hips forward. He forgets, for the shortest of seconds, that he’s inside of Kurt, until Kurt wiggles his hips a bit and tries to say something around Krist’s cock. He tightens his grip on Kurt’s thighs and slides out, letting the friction and the drag still Kurt’s movements. Krist’s still watching him, waiting for him to back out of the whole situation.

“Seriously, Dave, he’s fine,” Krist assures him. “Fuck his brains out.” And then Krist’s back to his own tasks, his own accomplishments, fucking in and out of Kurt’s mouth.

It’s wet, sloppy, and there’s a bit of drool dripping down Kurt’s lip, dragging a line down onto his chin. The sound of Kurt’s tongue wetly sliding against Krist—‘fuck,’ Dave thinks, ‘that’s just wrong,’—is stuttered and started again every time Kurt gags, coughs. At first, it’s every other thrust, but then it’s as if Kurt stops fighting, stops trying, gives in to Krist’s thrusts.

Dave fucks him because, well, there’s nowhere to go but forward when you’ve already made your decision. It doesn’t take long for him to come and he pulls out, remembering, “Just remember—if you come in his ass, he’s gonna be pissed.” Krist never said anything about coming on his back, his thighs, the curve of his ass. Dave does, and Krist laughs because, seriously.

Seriously. Two hours ago, Kurt was jumping around on stage with Dave, destroying the equipment as the crowd went crazy. And Krist was, well, watching from the sidelines and trying to decide if he should be subtle, “So, what about Dave…” or try and make Kurt laugh, “I want a piece of Dave Grohl.”

He’d settled for, “Hey, Kurt, have another drink.”

Krist waits until Dave backs away, and then he pushes Kurt’s mouth off his cock, shoves him onto his back. Kurt’s lips are swollen, his jaw is wet.

“Fuck, fuck,” Kurt moans, bucking his hips up into the air. His cock is red, leaking, and, “I’m so,” he opens his piercing blue eyes, staring right at Dave, grinning with a lopsided humor and seemingly forgetting what he started to say. His eyes close again and he turns his face towards Krist, who in turn comes on his cheek, his forehead, his hair.

For some reason, Dave had mistaken the “not in his ass” rule for being on the side of dignity. “He’s such a slut,” he announces before leaning down and kissing Kurt’s sullied lips softly.

When he stands up, his eyes are on Dave and he asks, “What, you fuck him and you can’t even get him off afterwards?” He shoves Dave out of the way and climbs on top of Kurt, who spreads his legs wide. Krist presses three fingers into Kurt and takes his cock into his mouth, sucking hard as he curls his fingers repeatedly inside Kurt’s ass. It doesn’t take long; Kurt’s been ready to come since Dave first worked two fingers up in his ass and he’s been begging for it since Krist shoved him up against the side of the van, saying, “We’re gonna fuck you so hard, baby.” He comes and Krist pulls off, letting Kurt’s cum fall on his own belly. “Get a washcloth,” Krist says softly, working his fingers gently in and out of Kurt’s ass until Kurt stops shaking, stops cursing.

By the time Dave gets back with a damp washcloth, Kurt giggling and trying to pull Krist on top of him. “I’m so drunk, Krist,” he says and Krist smiles.

“I know you are, now lay still for a minute, okay?” He takes the washcloth from Dave, “Thanks,” and starts with Kurt’s face. He wipes the sticky liquid from his cheeks and forehead, tries his best to get it out of Kurt’s hair. He gives up and moves down Kurt’s body, carefully cleaning him up.

Dave watches and wonders how Krist could go from, “You like when I fuck your mouth? Fucking whore,” to “Baby, you need to roll over so I can clean you up,” in such a short span of time, going back to the sweet guy Dave had always seen. But that’s what’s happening as Kurt rolls over and spreads his legs a little, letting Krist clean off his back and his thighs, tries to wipe the lube away.

Krist stands up and hands the washcloth to Dave. “I just have to get him to the bed.” Dave wipes himself clean and just stares as Krist somehow manages to get Kurt off the couch and standing and then into Kurt’s bedroom, rolled under the covers of the bed.

Krist’s just wrapping his body around Kurt when Dave turns to leave, headed back to the couch he called a bed. “Where the fuck are you going?” He turns and looks at Krist, whose hand is reaching out to Dave. “Kurt likes to be cuddled, don’t you baby?”

Kurt lifts his head and looks at Dave, a dumb grin plastered to his face. “Dave, you need to make a Kurt sandwich.”

Krist stifles his laugh into Kurt shoulder, instead murmurs, “He is so gone.”

Dave settles onto the bed, drapes his arm over Kurt’s hips.

In the dark, after Kurt passes out, Krist looks over Kurt’s head until Dave opens his eyes. “See? He’s fine.” He then presses a kiss to Dave’s lips, saying goodnight. 

Dave didn’t know what he got himself into, but joining Nirvana was certainly a different experience.


End file.
